A New Life with You
by Lillith
Summary: A mysterious girl suddenly shows up in Future Trunks' world and trouble decides to tag along. There will be lemons in later chapters. Oh, DBZ obviously doesn't belong to me, but Jun-chan does! And I know my fic is pretty long-winded, but bear with me plz?
1. What a Miracle

Chapter One: What a Miracle  
  
  
  
'Where am I? What's going on.?'  
  
Her first sight when she opened her eyes was lavender hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.  
  
"Hey.! Wake up!"  
  
She struggled to sit up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' up," she muttered groggily.  
  
Sighing, she looked up at who was standing over her and thought her heart skipped a beat. The face she looked into was young, yet hardened and mature. The clear blue eyes were gentle and sympathetic, but she could feel them burning into her, suspicion lurking in the deep pools that she felt she could drown in. They studied her calmly as she gaped open-mouthed at the stranger before her.  
  
He smiled and she could feel herself melt. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Um, are you hungry? My mother and I were just about to have lunch," he said softly.  
  
She looked up at the boy uneasily but shakily got to her feet. Cringing, she rubbed her sore tail, which she had been laying on top of for God knows how long. The boy's eyes narrowed when he saw it, but he didn't say anything. He just turned to walk out the door.  
  
It was then that the girl noticed the clothes she had on. A pale violet nightdress with "Buruma" in green letters written across the front. "What on Planet Vegeta am I wearing? Where's my armour?"  
  
The young girl tried to run out the door but tripped and tumbled into a pair of legs. Strong hands clasped her arms and helped her up. "Your armour is in your bedroom. You were injured badly so you shouldn't run like that. Oh, and by the way, my name is Trunks."  
  
Nodding, she looked at him sheepishly. She felt like such a child. "My name is Jun, nice to meet you."  
  
They shook hands and then he led her into the dining room where a woman with long, bluish-green hair was setting the table. Trunks greeted her and sat down. Feeling like an outsider, she stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. The woman turned to her and smiled. "Hello. How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
Jun looked at her nervously and shrugged. "I'm fine, thank you," she murmured. 'I wish! 'Fine' is definitely not how I feel at all,' she thought. Her entire body ached and her head was spinning but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. The turqoise-haired woman nodded. "Well, my name is Bulma Briefs. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Jun," replied Jun.  
  
Bulma looked slightly puzzled and Jun saw her eyes flick to her tail for a second. The older woman wet her lips thoughtfully and asked, "You don't have a last name?"  
  
Jun shook her head. Bulma shrugged and smiled. "Well, that's not important. Why don't you grab a seat? I'll be right back."  
  
Slowly, Jun shuffled to the seat across from Trunks and sat down. She leaned forward and stared at him. Obviously, he didn't feel too comfortable with that. Smiling, she asked, "You're part saiyan, aren't you?"  
  
He frowned suspiciously and asked in reply, "Who are you exactly.?" She grinned, seeing him tense up like that. "I can sense your strength, your power. You definitely have saiyan blood in you; I knew that from the start. Only until I saw your mother did I realize why you had that hair and eye colour. You're a halfling."  
  
He scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but Jun interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with that. I, too, am a halfling. My father was a saiyan, and my mother."  
  
The half-saiyan trailed off and looked away, thinking. 'I can't tell another saiyan what race my mother was. Her race and father's race had always been enemies, but they somehow fell in love.' And it was because of this odd union that she had the physical characteristics of the saiyan race but her personality.well, that's another story.  
  
Thankfully, Bulma came back with their lunch. Needless to say, Jun found their food very curious looking. Trunks and Bulma dug right in while she poked at it. However, she didn't want to seem impolite so she nibbled at it. It was pretty good.  
  
After lunch, she helped Bulma with the dishes and later wandered off to look for Trunks. His mother said that he'd give her a tour of the house. She found him in a training room of some sort, and stood in the doorway, watching him.  
  
'Okay, remember Jun.no drooling!' she thought.  
  
Trunks soon noticed the girl gawking at him, and he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel to conceal his red cheeks. The purple-eyed beauty smirked and stepped inside. To her surprise, it felt like she was being smashed into the floor. Trunks laughed at her reaction and as she struggled to step out. She sat down outside, panting heavily, as he pushed a few buttons on a control panel and left the room.  
  
"This is a gravity room. Mom had only recently finished building it and I wanted to test it," he said, holding out a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Now for the tour." He started walking away.  
  
The raven-haired teen hesitated for a moment before asking him shyly, "Your mother wouldn't happen to have any other clothes I can wear, would she? I feel awkward in this nightdress." The lavender-haired halfling blushed and smiled. "Yeah, they're in your bedroom. I guess you were in too much of a hurry to have lunch to notice, huh?"  
  
She didn't say anything but turned to head back to her room. She stopped when she realized she forgot where it was, and let Trunks lead the way. Once there, Jun couldn't help teasing him before she closed the door. "Now be a good boy and don't peek!" she said jokingly. He tensed up and shook his head furiously. "I would never -" "I don't think I'd really mind if you did, though."  
  
Hearing him gag, she decided to leave him alone, for now. She shut the door and giggled. He was so fun to tease! Walking over to the bed, she slipped the nightgown over her head and folded it neatly. 'Hmm, a mirror.' she thought, walking over to the dresser. She looked at all the cuts on her body from the last battle she was in. She had a nice, slender body. It was well toned and not too muscular. It had been a while since the female warrior had seen her own reflection. Dark violet eyes stared back at her, eyes that suddenly seem haunted and hollow.  
  
She walked away and looked through the clothes Bulma left out. She put on a dark green halter-top and a pair of black jean shorts. Next, she brushed her long black hair. It was a bit of a challenge at first. The silky locks were waist-length and extremely tangled, even if it didn't look it. When she finally left the room, she saw Trunks at the other end of the corridor with his back to her. He was overreacting in her opinion.  
  
He led her through his home, and soon Jun had it all mapped out in her head. In half an hour they were both sitting on top of the Capsule Corporation building (also his house).  
  
"So, what happened? It looks like there was some kind of major war here," she murmured. Trunks hesitated before saying, "Well, several years ago two androids wiped out half of the people on this planet. They destroyed and so were destroyed themselves just several months ago. My mom and I are lucky we both survived."  
  
"A real miracle, isn't it?" The young saiyan looked at him for a moment and decided she had best change the subject. She tried to smile and asked, "Well, how old are you? I'm sixteen!" He glanced at her and then looked away, sighing heavily. She felt her heart sinking. "I'm eighteen," he said softly.  
  
"Oh, and do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever had one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to say 'no' to every question I ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you mind having me for a girlfriend?"  
  
"No. I mean, uh."  
  
She laughed and hugged him. "You need to relax and realize that sometimes, people like to joke around, you know." He was blushing again and he just looked so adorable like that. She knew that if he really came on to her, she wouldn't know what to do. It was just how shy and modest he was that made him so cute. Suddenly, he looked at her strangely; it was as if he read her mind. She sure hoped not.  
  
"Actually, I really wouldn't mind having you for a girlfriend," he said softly and leaned over. Jun's eyes widened and she thought she was going to faint.  
  
'God, I think he did read my mind.' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, She felt herself slipping. She let out a startled cry and tried to power up. She began to float only a few seconds before she was about to hit the ground. Trunks jumped down and asked if she was all right. Jun couldn't answer; she just floated there with a look of shock on her face. Trunks laughed. 


	2. Starting Anew?

Chapter Two: Starting Anew?  
  
  
  
Later that night, Trunks lay in his bed, thinking. 'I wonder where Jun suddenly came from. She's half saiyan, but what's her mother's race? I don't think she was human because then Jun wouldn't keep it from me.'  
  
Jumbled thoughts ran through Trunks' mind as he tossed and turned.  
  
As he was about to fall asleep, blood-curdling screams pierced the silence of the night and sent shivers down his spine. He jumped out of bed and ran for Jun's room. He threw open the door and found her, sobbing, in her bed. She looked up at him with large frightened eyes and he crossed the room to take her in his arms.  
  
Awakened by Jun's screams, Bulma had gotten up and peered into her guest's room. When she saw that her son was already there comforting Jun, the older woman smiled and went back to her room.  
  
Trunks stroked the other half saiyan's hair, softly murmuring in her ear. After a few moments, she began to drift back to sleep again.  
  
The next morning, Trunks woke up and yawned. He looked down at the weight on his chest and realized he fell asleep in Jun's bed and she was using him as a pillow.  
  
"Mmm, warm." she murmured in her sleep, sliding her hand from his chest to his stomach.  
  
Trunks' face flushed and he tried to crawl out of bed without waking her. She suddenly growled and muttered something under her breath. He froze there and groaned softly when he heard his mother outside the room.  
  
'I bet mom took a picture. she will probably tease me to no end and Jun will be worse. I bet she'll want to repeat this,' he thought.  
  
He lay there wondering why he hadn't gone to his own room last night when Jun woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and turned to crawl out of bed when she saw Trunks. who wore only his boxers. All colour left her face and she clamped her hands over her nose as it began to bleed.  
  
The lavender-haired halfling blushed and bolted out the door.  
  
Several minutes later, Trunks was sitting in the dining room, sipping his coffee and nibbling on his toast.  
  
"So, what happened last night?" asked Bulma.  
  
He looked up and shrugged. "I'm guessing she had a nightmare. That's all."  
  
His mother rolled her eyes and said, "You know very well I'm asking about what happened with you two. You spent the night with her and all." she murmured, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Trunks choked on his coffee and Jun stepped in then. She looked at the young man and blushed, then sat at the other end of the table.  
  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Briefs. Good Morning, Trunks."  
  
Bulma smiled and replied, "Good Morning, Jun. Please, call me Bulma. Are you feeling better now?"  
  
The girl nodded and got up quietly. "I'd like to be excused now." she said and ran back out.  
  
The older woman watched her in surprise and nudged her son in the arm, making him choke again. "Well? Now's your opportunity! Aren't you going to go after her?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Trunks didn't question his mother, he just got up and ran after Jun. The poor boy, horribly confused and hoping to be able to finish his breakfast soon, followed the female warrior to the top of his home.  
  
He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her thin shoulders. "What's wrong? Is it about last night?" he asked softly. When she edged away from him in reply, he frowned and tightened his grip. "Tell me. You can't be keeping so many secrets from us if you're going to be living here," he growled softly in her ear.  
  
Jun cringed and brought her knees up against her chest, her tail wrapping around her waist at the same time. "Last night.I had a nightmare, obviously. It had something to do with Planet Vegeta. But, tell me, how long have you been on this planet?"  
  
"All my life. I was born here," he replied, wondering what this had to do with anything.  
  
The other saiyan looked at him strangely and bit her lip thoughtfully, muttering, "Strange. your father, no doubt, should have been sent here to take over this planet or something. Our kind wouldn't even go near such a weak, under-developed planet as this for no reason. Who was your father?"  
  
Trunks looked slightly annoyed but replied after a short hesitation, "Vegeta."  
  
Jun blanched visibly and her jaw dropped. "Prince Vegeta? You're the heir of the great prince?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Jun! I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with anything? I don't see what point you're trying to get across here by asking all these questions."  
  
She growled and broke away from Trunks' embrace. "This has a LOT to do with everything! Do you know that the last time I saw the prince was supposedly two days ago, and he was only eighteen then! Now I come here and he has a son that is as old as he is! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at Trunks who was staring at her in shock. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth, you know."  
  
Trunks closed his mouth and stood up. "Okay. First of all, calm down and tell me what has been upsetting you before." he said calmly.  
  
Jun stood up also and walked around to stretch her legs. "Well, in my nightmare, I was reliving the day that my planet blew up. I still remember Mr. Bardock trying to take on Freezer, and failing miserably. Several moments later, Freezer's henchmen took me away and tried to get me to tell them who my mother was. It was known to all that I wasn't a pure saiyan, but none knew my mother's identity, I didn't even know myself. They tortured me because I couldn't tell them, but eventually, they got fed up.  
  
I was left with scientists who experimented on me for years. They kept me alive because I always managed to pull through and gave them accurate results. So, with a life as a guinea pig, I was allowed to live. Not a very comfortable life or anything, but I had no choice. They had tested my blood and it took them several years to find out what race I was. Once they found out, I was locked up again. Another boy was kept there, the last of his kind. My mother's planet was blown up, too, and he managed to escape. He was tortured daily and I was forced to watch."  
  
There, she trailed off and Trunks studied her face, hoping she would reveal more.  
  
"I woke up when something happened to him. I can't remember what it was. The more I try to remember, the more fades from my mind. Everything about my life used to be so clear to me, but suddenly I find holes in my memory. He was very important to me; it felt like our lives were nearly connected. He was my best friend, my only friend for several years, and now I can't remember his name or what he looked like. There's just something about him that makes me shake with grief and fear for him. We used to talk a lot about the future and what might happen. We used to joke around about time travel and how we'd both live to see a better future. I never expected to see it without him. I feel like I've abandoned him."  
  
Trunks shook his head sadly and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad. I know that if you could have helped him, you would have. None of this is your fault. For the moment, just try to relax and enjoy this peaceful life. You never know when it can be taken away."  
  
Jun smiled weakly and nodded as he led her back inside. They ate their breakfast in silence and the two half saiyans spent the rest of the day getting to know more about each other and getting rid of each other's painful and stressing memories.  
  
Jun thought that maybe she'll finally get the peace she longed for.  
  
In the evening, as Jun was getting ready for bed, she thought she heard a noise. She looked around the room and saw nothing. Just as she slipped another of Bulma's old nightgowns over her head, something caught her eye. She looked into the mirror and it was like she was forced back into her nightmare. But this vision was much more horrible than anything she had ever dreamt.  
  
"Traitor." a hoarse voice rasped out.  
  
She stared at it numbly, her voice caught in her throat. After several tense minutes, she thought she was on the brink of insanity. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The only thing she could do was scream. 


	3. From Friends to Enemies

Chapter Three: From Friends to Enemies  
  
  
  
As Trunks was slipping his shirt over his head, a scream chilled his heart.  
  
'What is it this time? She can't be asleep already. or can she? And damn it, why can't I ever run to her room with all my clothes on?' he thought, looking down at his boxers. He dashed off to Jun's room and stopped at the doorway. Jun was backing away from the mirror, her entire body trembling. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were wide with fright.  
  
"Jun.?" asked Trunks uncertainly. He gently grasped her shoulders and got ready for her to struggle. He didn't expect such a violent reaction, though. Jun screamed, and turned to punch him in the face.  
  
Taken by surprise, the lavender-haired saiyan fell back against the doorframe and a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and took a step towards the frightened girl.  
  
She whimpered and curled into a ball on the floor. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, Trunks. Please forgive me." Jun wouldn't stop apologizing and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She peered up at him with her head lowered and her tail tucked tightly against her back.  
  
He looked down at her and sighed heavily. "Jun, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, sit with me and tell me what's wrong this time," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Jun stood up slowly and sat beside Trunks. She sniffled and murmured, "I saw him." She wouldn't say anything else and when Trunks stood up to leave, she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't leave me here! He's going to come and get me! He's going to come back once you leave!" she cried, whimpering.  
  
Trunks looked back at her with sad eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't come back." he muttered, sitting back down. 'Who the Hell is she talking about?' he wondered. Jun crawled under her covers but didn't lie down. Instead, she was sitting up with her knees drawn to her chest and rocking herself back and forth, singing to herself softly. Her eyes were blank and Trunks was beginning to worry.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Bulma peeked in. "Is everything okay?" she asked softly, stepping inside. Trunks threw Jun a quick glance before shaking his head. "She's getting really paranoid. Look at her; she's not going to get any sleep like this. And I doubt I will either," he whispered.  
  
Bulma reached over to brush Jun's hair back from her face and Trunks grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch her!" he hissed. "She's going to freak out and attack. She punched me in the face earlier." He rubbed his jaw, which was still sore, and sighed.  
  
The bluish-haired woman nodded and sighed also. "Take care of her. the poor girl. I hope we find out what's going on. I'd hate to know that we weren't able to help her. Well, Goodnight, Trunks." She leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Mom." He brought his legs up and sat in the middle of the bed, so he would be more comfortable. Bulma left the room and closed the door.  
  
Trunks was jolted from his peaceful sleep at 5:30 AM the next morning. Even in his dreams he was thinking about Jun and all the things she told him. A few words suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Time travel' and 'a better future'. If his mother made a time machine to bring him to the past, then others could make one to bring someone to the future. It was mind-boggling, though, how people of the warrior race could be smart enough to have that kind of technology back then. But, it was a possibility.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at Jun. She was still sitting up but her eyes were closed, she hadn't moved from that position the entire night. Trunks leaned over to look at her when her eyes snapped open. She looked a little surprised to see him, but a smile soon spread across her lips.  
  
"Should I be expecting to see you in my bed every morning?" she asked, grinning.  
  
Trunks looked at her with a puzzled expression but smiled. He was glad she was feeling better. "Don't count on it. But, anyway, how are you feeling today?" he asked.  
  
Jun nodded and stretched. "Never felt better! What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Come on, let's go make breakfast," he said cheerfully, trying to ignore his aching neck.  
  
"Okay!" Jun jumped out of bed and raced Trunks to the kitchen. Trunks would have won, of course, but he let her win this time. He smiled, watching her prance around the kitchen happily, trying to figure out how to make their 'human food' and how to use the stove and utensils.  
  
"Darn it! It takes too damn slow. I can do this faster without this. this, thing!" she said, scowling at the stove. Trunks frowned nervously when she formed a large ki ball and held it under a frying pan.  
  
'I hope she doesn't blow it up.' he thought as he made the coffee.  
  
Her power level began to increase a surprisingly enormous amount for a soldier without much training. It shot from ten to thirty thousand in two seconds.  
  
Trunks began to grow uneasy and started toasting the bread. "So, do you like to train? Maybe we can try out the gravity room later."  
  
Jun looked at the egg and several slices of bacon frying in the pan and tossed it onto a plate. "Well, I've never had any training. Being locked up for ten years doesn't give you much freedom to do these things. It was only recently that I was allowed to go out with some other soldiers to destroy planets and whatnot. But sure, I'd love to spar with you. Take it easy on me, though!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at Trunks and smiled. He smiled at her weakly and went back to his toasting bread. 'What kind of torture did she have to go through to get such power? Is she even aware of how strong she is for someone so inexperienced?'  
  
"Hey. look at that! It's so pretty! Is this what the sunrise looks like on this planet?"  
  
Trunks looked out the window and sure enough, the sun's golden rays were chasing the darkness away.  
  
"Yup. And mom should be up soon." he said softly. He turns toward the doorway and Bulma shuffles in.  
  
"Good Morning you two! I see you've started making breakfast already."  
  
"Good Morning, Bulma!" "Good Morning, Mom!" they said at the same time.  
  
Jun blushed and scraped another egg and slices of bacon onto a plate. She set to work on the next plate when Bulma looked at the two half saiyans and laughed. "You two are so cute."  
  
All three of them looked at each other but said nothing. The next hour was spent in complete silence.  
  
After breakfast, Jun went up to her room to change into her saiyan armour and Trunks went to help Bulma with the dishes.  
  
"That space pod was a time machine," he said suddenly. Bulma looked at him uncertainly and softly asked, "Are you positive? How do you know?"  
  
"Yesterday, she was telling me a bit about her past and it just got me thinking. You should look through the space pod again, and search every little crevice. We're going to be training the whole morning and hopefully she can last through most of the afternoon. She has healed up enough for some intense training, hasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she heals very quickly. But don't let her overexert herself. I'm still a little worried about her mental state. She acts as if nothing happened last night. I'm not sure it's a bad thing, but it might not be a good thing either."  
  
"I understand what you mean." he muttered.  
  
Jun ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm ready!" she said.  
  
Trunks turned to look at her in her armour. He never realized exactly how good she looked in the spandex that clung to her slender body.  
  
"Uhh, Trunks? You ready yet?"  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts but managed to remain calm on the exterior. "Yeah, I'm ready. We'll see you later, Mom!"  
  
Bulma smiled as the two left. Jun was a sweet girl, and not bad looking either. Hopefully, Trunks will get over his bashfulness and fall for her. "Damn it! I want grandchildren!" she said loudly. Blushing, she ran to the kitchen door and looked down the corridor. The two teens were nowhere to be seen and she breathed a sigh of relief. She would have been so embarrassed if they heard.  
  
In the gravity room, Trunks set it to three hundred times earth's gravity. It was no problem for him but it took Jun some time to get used to it. They both stretched a bit and did some warm-up exercises. They did some sit-ups and push-ups for an hour before he let Jun try to levitate. After all the warming up it was much easier to fly and Jun took several minutes to adjust and feel comfortable under the pressure.  
  
Now came the sparring. Trunks easily blocked all her miscalculated punches and kicks but held back until she was tired. When he said the training would be intense, he meant it. When she stopped attacking and started to pant heavily, it was his turn to attack. Jun couldn't block too well but she could dodge, and dodge she did to avoid severe bodily harm. She was tiring fast and her concentration was lacking. Trunks kneed her hard in the stomach and slammed a fist into her back. She slammed into the floor, hard, and coughed, her heart beating painfully against her chest.  
  
Trunks frowned sternly and called down to her, "Your power level was thirty thousand earlier, but now it's only twenty-five thousand. Don't tell me you're willing to spend more energy frying an egg than to defend yourself!"  
  
'Anger is the source of a super saiyan's power.' He could still hear Gohan's voice in his mind. If he got Jun pissed off enough, maybe she wouldn't hold back. His plan seemed to work all too well as she glared at him.  
  
She got up immediately and powered up. He didn't realize that she hadn't powered up to attack; he hadn't been paying attention. Suddenly, Jun was right in front of him, aiming a punch at his stomach. It hit him hard but he wouldn't let that get to him. He powered up also and burst into SSJ, the energy emanating from him was pushing Jun back.  
  
Jun gaped at him. 'How could he be so powerful? And what's that golden aura about him? His hair and eyes have changed colour too!' she thought.  
  
Trunks smirked. "I bet this is the first time you've seen a super saiyan. You can acquire this power, too, if you'll train and push yourself to your limits. Are you willing to do that?"  
  
Jun thought for a moment before she nodded. She had heard of the legend of the super saiyan. It was merely a myth back then, but here in front of her very own eyes, was a super saiyan. And she was beginning to feel her thirst for power that needed to be quenched.  
  
SSJ Trunks smiled and nodded before becoming serious again. "Okay, let's get at it then." The sparring started again and both of them discovered how much power Jun had hidden and unused. As the hours dragged along, Jun had to dispense more and more energy just to fend off Trunks, who was barely breaking a sweat.  
  
Her power level grew to its peak at sixty thousand and once that happened, she couldn't hold on anymore. Her body was refusing to move when Trunks grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. Her limp body was pulled to the floor and didn't move.  
  
'I guess we're going to have to call it quits. I hope I wasn't too hard on her,' thought Trunks as he turned off the gravity. He gently picked up the barely conscious Jun and lifted her onto his shoulder. He brought her to her room and tucked her into bed, whispering, "You did well, Jun. Rest now."  
  
Trunks powered down and went straight to the garage. Bulma walked over to him quickly and whispered, "There's something in there that wasn't there before. I opened the space pod and this bundle was just lying there. It's all wrapped up in cloth and tied with a tail."  
  
They walked over to the large round machine and peered inside. There it lay, inviting them to open it and discover what horrors were inside. Trunks stepped forward, about to take it out when a shadow fell across it. He looked behind to see Jun limping towards him. She fell to her knees and clutched the bundle.  
  
"His tail. it's his tail. Oh Lord, what did they do to him?" she murmured. Her skin was turning a frighteningly pale gray and she slowly untied the parcel. The orange tail striped with black fell to the ground and a round object tumbled out from the cloth. More precisely, a head.  
  
Messy orange hair with black streaks fell around a pale, pointed face. Large brown eyes were wide open and it seemed to Jun that they narrowed and glared daggers at her. She put a hand to her stomach as nausea hit her. The cold, pale lips seemed to smile cruelly at her pain and she stood up shakily.  
  
In her head, she could hear that hoarse, raspy voice again. "Traitor, I am coming for you, 'Jun-chan'."  
  
Her legs gave out from under her and the last thing she saw was Trunks' worried face as merciful darkness drowned everything out. 


	4. Moving On

Thank you all who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it, it's very encouraging ^_^  
  
That means I'll get off my lazy behind and work on it more. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter.I think I have writer's block and I'm going through hell, as are my characters. Well, my one character and two borrowed characters. And I know Trunks is kind of Out Of Character, but he's just upset. He'll be a good boy in Chapter Six!  
  
*glances at Future Trunks with an evil grin* Heh heh heh. *F. Trunks blushes and tries to run away from the obsessed madwoman*  
  
To Eri-chan - Well, I put your character in here. I hope you're happy cuz she's going to be playing a major role now.  
  
Chapter Four: Moving On  
  
'Traitor. I'm coming for you.' That horrible voice still haunted her.  
  
Jun's eyes fluttered open slowly and she rubbed her head. It still ached from when Trunks flung her against the wall. She sat up slowly and stretched.  
  
"Damn these sore muscles. I guess I need to work out more often," she muttered. Just then she heard raised voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks! You are going to kill the poor girl! I told you not to overexert her! I was about to have a heart attack when I saw her on the verge of death!" yelled Bulma. Trunks grimaced but didn't back down. "She wants to go Super Saiyan, Mom. What doesn't kill her will only make her stronger. She has to push herself to achieve that kind of power! Look what I had to go through!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. She couldn't believe her son was talking like this. With pained eyes, she asked softly, "So you want her to suffer? Is that it? You want her to go through hell needlessly just to be strong? Do you know how much you're acting like Vegeta?"  
  
It was Trunks' turn to shake his head. His mother was being unreasonable and she misunderstood him. "No, I don't want her to go through hell. That's why I'm doing this. I don't know how much I'm acting like father because I never got the chance to know him well. I'm training Jun so that if anything bad happens she won't have to suffer such a great loss. She needs to work for what she wants," he said patiently.  
  
"By having you beat her half to death?!?" Bulma asked incredulously.  
  
"No! She might not be half as strong as I am, but she is a lot more powerful than I thought. She gave me a nice work out."  
  
"Oh, so this is just a game to you, is it? Don't you care about her or her feelings? I thought you liked her!" the bluish-haired woman screeched.  
  
Trunks hesitated before replying. "I care about her feelings and well- being. That is all." he murmured before running up to his room.  
  
"That's all?" Bulma said to herself. "This can't be, I have to do something about this. I MUST have grandchildren!" Jun sat in her bed, feeling numb and empty inside. This was one time that she wished she didn't have such enhanced hearing. She got up slowly and brushed her hair, unconsciously humming a sad tune.  
  
Trunks was feeling restless and kept switching from walking around to sitting or lying down, but it was no use. He couldn't get rid of those awful emotions named Regret, Guilt and Disappointment who insisted on making his life even worse. Disappointment came to chastise him about what a weak fool he was. He could save his planet from complete destruction but couldn't say what he had been wanting to for two days. Regret and Guilt were there to nag at him how he shouldn't have lied about his feelings or yelled at his mother like that.  
  
'Wait a minute. what feelings?' he wondered.  
  
Sitting up, he held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. The first image that came to his mind was of Jun's sparkling eyes and shy, but flirtatious smile. His eyes snapped open. Despair. That's what it was. He was in denial, and deep down inside, he realized it, but the part of him that wanted to love and be loved back was in despair because of it.  
  
As he stood up, he heard a voice. He looked into the mirror to see the silhouette of a girl. He could feel her smiling coldly and he shivered at the evil radiating from the mirror. "Hello, Trunks. Akki here. There are a few things I need to discuss with you. All concerning your precious Jun." Trunks was about to say that Jun wasn't anyone that special to him when Akki laughed. The cruelty in her voice made him shudder and he hated her presence but knew he had to listen to her.  
  
Several minutes later, Trunks stormed into the bathroom connected to his room and turned the water on for a shower. His face was pale and he had Vegeta's famous scowl on. He kept muttering something to himself as he took off his clothes and stepped in.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Bulma had been listening to music as she prepared dinner. She was in a bad mood and the music calmed her down.  
  
"Trunks! Jun! Dinner's ready!" she called up. There was no sign that they heard her, so she went up to Jun's room. "Hey Jun.?" She peeked in to see her still brushing her hair, which was all nice and shiny by this time. The half saiyan didn't answer, but kept brushing her hair while staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror. Bulma frowned and took the brush from her hand.  
  
"Jun, sweetie. why don't you go tell Trunks that dinner is ready? I'll set the table," she said, hoping that the young girl would cheer up at the mention of her crush. Jun nodded and left the room slowly. Bulma went down to the dining room to set the table, worry clouding her thoughts.  
  
Jun, at the moment, was staring with wide eyes into the bathroom. She hadn't even realized where she was until the steam warmed her cold skin and she was forced to look up. Trunks stared back at her, his hands entangled in his damp hair.  
  
The lovesick girl nearly forgot about the argument she had overheard earlier as she felt the alarming need to drool at the sight of Trunks' muscular, but currently soapy, body. They both stood rooted to their spots for several seconds before Trunks found his voice again, sort of, and let out a strangled gasp.  
  
The purple-eyed beauty threw her hands over her eyes and ran off, yelling, "I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" the lavender-haired bishounen yelled back. He quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair and powered up, evaporating all the water, so he didn't need to bother with a towel.  
  
In the dining room, Bulma was sitting at the table, patiently waiting for the two teens. She heard Jun yell something, and Trunks yell something in reply when Jun ran in and sat down nervously. The older woman was surprised that Jun was so fast, forgetting for a few moments that she wasn't human.  
  
"Jun, is something wrong?" she tentatively asked the blushing girl.  
  
"No!" Jun replied hastily, and gave her a weak smile. "Why would you think that anything was wrong?" she asked innocently. 'Aside for the fact that I peeked at your son as he was bathing,' she thought. 'And enjoyed it immensely.' Her face turned a nice shade of crimson, feeling ashamed and hoping that Bulma couldn't read minds as well.  
  
"Umm, no reason," replied Bulma. 'Yeah right! As if brushing your hair so much it would fall out, and acting all edgy and blushing for no reason is normal.'  
  
Trunks chose that moment to show up in his black, silk pajamas. He grinned shyly when Jun looked up with red cheeks but his smile faded when the girl looked away with a frown on her face. He didn't take his eyes off her as he sat down across from her, and he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong, don't bother asking," she said softly.  
  
Bulma looked at the two and bit her lip nervously. "Well, let's eat or the food will grow cold!"  
  
They ate in silence again, with two miserable and hurt half saiyans and a worried human.  
  
Trunks' cold words kept repeating themselves in Jun's head, making her feel unhappy. For Trunks, it was Akki's words that ran through his mind over and over again. If what she said were true, he'd need to keep a closer eye on Jun. Not that he minded. He blushed when he remembered her shocked face as she stared at him in the shower. She probably never saw a male's nude body before.  
  
Jun finished her dinner and watched Trunks eat. It was quite interesting how much he seemed to love his food. She grinned and muttered, "Trunks, does your dinner turn you on that much? You should calm down, your face is turning as red as the wine and that smile is just freaky."  
  
As expected, he choked on his food. 'It sure sounds like she's back to normal,' he thought, coughing. Bulma got up and pounded Trunks on the back.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Obviously, she didn't hear Jun's little comment.  
  
The young bishoujo smirked and sipped her red wine, enjoying Trunks' embarrassment. He looked up at her with hurt eyes and she was slightly taken aback. They stared at each other for a few moments before Trunks finished his dinner unhappily.  
  
Later, Jun offered to wash the dishes, giving Bulma more time to work on whatever she was doing in her recently rebuilt labs. As she ran the plates and silverware under hot water, she thought about Trunks in the shower, again. She just couldn't get that image out of her head.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why am I being such a fool? I'm only going to get my heart broken. He doesn't care about me,' she thought. Suddenly, a voice intruded into her thoughts. 'And how do you know what I think or feel? If you're a fool, then I think I'm a fool too, because I can't stop thinking about you either!'  
  
She tensed when strong arms wrapped around her waist securely, and looked up. Her dark violet eyes met Trunks' blue ones. She was wondering what was going on, this was so unlike him, when he murmured in her ear, "Will you be finished soon? I wish to speak to you in my room. I will be waiting for you."  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter isn't finished but I just thought I'd leave you with another cliffhanger because it probably won't be finished for a while. Damn school and homework! _  
  
And for those of you who don't know what they mean: Bishounen=beautiful male Bishoujo=beautiful female 


End file.
